


swelter, sweater, sweeter

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>genre: highschool AU, words: swelter, sweater, sweeter</p>
            </blockquote>





	swelter, sweater, sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> from ohmiya wedding prompts.

It was a garish radioactive green, with red polka-dots along the sleeves and a badly embroidered Santa on the front. Ohno stared at the opened present, then slowly covered the maniacal eyes of Santa with a corner of the wrapping paper.

"It's your Christmas present, senpai." Nino smiled, a little too brightly. "Put it on. I want to see how it looks."

"No way."

"Just for a little bit!"

"It's not even that cold today!"

Ohno could just imagine sweltering in the confines of that horrific sweater. He shook his head desperately as Nino cornered him against a desk and took his wrist into his hand. Catching his eye, Nino grinned, and then gave him a glaringly obvious hickey on his arm.

"Guess you'll need something to cover that up."

As the sweater was pulled over his head, Ohno wondered if it was possible for Nino to be a little sweeter when giving him presents.


End file.
